The Fringe of Society
by PrinceByCrime
Summary: A strange student comes to Hogwarts halfway through the first term baring many scars and harboring secrets. When a relationship between her and the newly re-instated DADA teacher Remus Lupin begins to blossom what will the future hold.  Student/Teacher
1. Chapter 1: A Wolf At the Door

Starting A/N: There are some things in this story which I will can take credit for as my own, however as it is a fanfiction many things are not.

Chapter 1: A Wolf At The Door

It was a rather uninspiring day halfway through the first semester when _she _first arrived. Beaten and battered, a far from little, she-wolf stumbled through the main gates of Hogwarts and into the arms of an exuberant, and extremely sympathetic, Hagrid. Hagrid carried the she-wolf at a half-run to the castle and up to the hospital wing where he unceremoniously burst in -nearly knocking the door off it's hinges- and placed the bedraggled creature on one of the beds, whereupon Madame Pomfrey threw a miniature fit, yelling about how she couldn't have 'dirty creatures' lying about in the hospital wing as it was unsanitary. Shortly after the headmaster arrived and coaxed Madame Pomfrey into running a bath for the poor thing and pointing out that whether she was a vet or not the thing clearly needed some kind of medical care.

"Fine," She conceded as she marched out of the hospital wing's bathroom with the water running into the tub behind her. "But I refuse to let it sleep here. I'll mend it up, even let it get clean in the wing's bathroom, but it _will not _sleep here!" Albus smiled graciously at the woman and turned to Hagrid,

"That sounds fair, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Sir. Thank ya." Hagrid said nodding vigorously.

"I believe," Albus said turning to regard Madame Pomfrey, his eyes dancing merrily. "That it is Poppy who deserves your thanks and not I."

"Oh, yes...er... of course. Thank ya Ma'am Pomfrey I er... appreciate it." Hagrid said. She nodded curtly to him,

"Tell me when your done bathing her, and I'll be out to see to her wounds." She said before turning and walking into her office.

"But er," Hagrid mumbled almost to himself. "It's a she-wolf." Albus smiled and patted Hagrid on the arm,

"I don't think she will care either way if a man or a woman washes her so long as she is clean." He said kindly. Hagrid looked at the wolf and sighed before picking it up and taking it to the bath, mumbling apologies along the way.

When the bath was finally over and Madame Pomfrey finished healing her wounds as best she could Hagrid made to move her.

"Where are you going?" Madame Pomfrey asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Hagrid.

"I was, er... gonna take 'er to my 'ouse. Ya know, ta recuperate and all." Hagrid said confusedly. At some point during the healing process the she-wolf had woken up and given Madame Pomfrey one of the saddest, most pitiable looks she'd ever seen in her life, so strong in fact that Madame Pomfrey had changed her mind on the spot and decided to let her stay until she had fully healed.

"Not at all, if she needs a place to recuperate it will be right here along with my other patience." She said in such a matter of fact tone that Hagrid dared not question her, instead he lifted the woman off the floor in a hug and poured mountains of thanks upon her.

"No, it's no problem really, but go now. She needs her rest." Madame Pomfrey said once she finally managed to dislodge herself from the half-giant's arms. Hagrid smiled again at the woman and left.

* * *

It only took a few days before the she-wolf, dubbed Kira by the schools population, was not only up on her feet but known throughout the castle. Despite Hagrid's best attempts to keep her in his hut and Madame Pomfrey's best efforts at keeping her in the hospital wing she simply could not be made to stay put, one way or another she would find a way out and roam about the castle or grounds until she got hungry and returned for food. It was on one such afternoon, about a week after she had arrived, that she happened upon one Professor Remus John Lupin returning from the library. She paused looking at him, her head tilted to one side, and he too paused when he spotted her, he had heard about the great she-wolf wondering around from his students but seeing her now he couldn't help but admit he was a bit taken-aback by her. He crouched down and extended his hand to her and she approached, sniffing it and looking into his eyes. In that moment he saw her humanity, and she his wolf. He stumbled backwards, scrambling quickly to his feet and pointing his wand at her.

"Show yourself." He commanded. She sat and looked at him for a moment, tilting her head. Remus scowled down at the wolf,

'I can't.' The words seemed to echo between them, heard but not spoken. Remus' brows knitted together as the she-wolf's sorrowful eyes bore into his, pleading with him.

"Why?" He asked, not looking away from her.

"Ah, I see you've found out our guest's secret too have you?" The voice made Remus jump and turn quickly to find Albus Dumbledore looking at him with twinkling eyes. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his wand.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him and turned so he was facing both the she-wolf and Remus.

"Why don't you both come to my office and I'll see if I can't explain it to you." He said.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore offered them a seat and a particularly dangerous looking piece of candy and turned to regard Remus, who was scratching behind Kira's ears and down her back, much to the canines pleasure.

"I'm not quite sure where to start," The old man said, pausing for a moment to consider it.

"But I suppose we can begin with an old wive's tale. You see back in the 1920's when animagi became popular it was not uncommon for witches to tell their children -be they teens or adults- that if they spent too much time in their animal form they might not be able to transform back, and though they didn't realize it, their story held some truth to it. As a matter of fact you had a first hand view of such a transformation when you saw Peter Pettigrew, true," Albus said as Remus opened his mouth to object. "He was not a pure rat, however he certainly appeared more rat-like then human didn't he?"

"Well yes Sir but if she is stuck in that form, why don't we just use a reversal spell like I used on Peter?" He asked, he had stopped stroking the wolf in light of this news and she huffed angrily and moved to sit beside Dumbledore who seemed more than happy to oblige her wish for a scratch behind the ear.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, nodding as if he had expected that question to arise. "You were ever lucky when you did that, had Peter's transformation become complete it is likely that he would have died from the spell. You see Remus as an animagi stays in its form they not only begin to think like the animals they are but they slowly lose track of their humanity. In some people this is quicker than others, Fenrir Greyback is a good example, while in others it is slower, like Peter Pettigrew. You see Remus in order for her to be able to achieve her human form again she must first reconnect with her humanity, and even then she may never be able to return to her true form."

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked out of Dumbledore's office with Kira hot on his heels, he looked down at the she-wolf who wagged her tail and barked merrily at him and shook his head.

"You can't come with me." He said flatly, her ears flattened against her head and she growled, sending him an indignant look that clearly said 'and how do you plan on stopping me?'

"Listen you-" He started.

"Oh now really Kira, are you going to let him talk to you like that? You know a purebred like you shouldn't be mingling with mutts like him." The malicious voice of Severus Snape said, mocking Remus as he walked down the hall towards them.

"Hello Severus, perhaps -since you seem so fond of her- _you _could take her in." Remus said in an overly-cordial tone. Snape grimaced and looked down at the wolf,

"Oh but I wouldn't want to deprive you of her. After all you two seem so fond of one another." Snape said with a smirk.

"Not at all Severus, it's like you said, she's too good for a mutt like me." Remus replied, unable to hide a smirk of his own. Snape scowled,

"Well then why don't we let her decide?" He said moving to walk up the staircase, but in their distraction they hadn't noticed Kira move between them so that she had the tail-ends of both of their robes in her mouth, preventing either from escaping. She wagged her tail again at the two men glowering at her and offered up a muffled bark before turning and dragging them both off down the hall...

* * *

Ending A/N: Several Things To Note Here: 1-This story will be featuring my perpetually recycled but completely original character, Kya Fringe, as the leading female roll for this fanfiction. If you haven't already go and check out my profile to get a character description as well as a photo or two. 2- On the note of Kya's Character description her marksmanship in this FF mainly pertains to archery, throwing knives, and hunting rifles. 3- Want to see a picture of how _I _think of Remus? Check out these links as I think they give a good idea of what _my _Remus looks like: /28mmfft and /2dlfnv8 4- I'm going to try and name each chapter after a song I like, 10 points to the reader who can guess the band who wrote/sins 'A Wolf At the Door.'


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers In The Dark

**Chapter 2: Whispers In The Dark**

**A/N: **Typical disclaimer, I own nothing except the things that are mine **AND **a big round of applause for my awesome new beta **MoonRose91**!

Remus sighed and looked down at the large she wolf who had taken up residence in his quarters with a wary appreciation. He liked the company but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a bit of contempt for the way she blatantly disregarded his wishes. Like last week when she had refused to leave his quarters during his transformation and nothing, come hell or high water, could get her to move. She looked up at him, sensing his stare, and tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

"It's nothing," Remus said, answering the look. "I'm just thinking."

She padded over to him and rested her head on his knee, her dark sorrowful eyes boring into him. Remus hated when she did that, it felt like she was pulling his soul out for all the world to see.

"Look," He said trying to distract the wolf. "I've got a staff meeting later today, maybe after that we can go for a walk around the lake." Kira wagged her tail, her tongue lolling out happily as she returned to her favorite spot, curled up under Remus's desk.

When Remus had finally finished grading the last of his fifth year essays he checked the clock.

_ 'Damn,' _He thought. _'I'm late!'_

He grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair and Kira made to follow him. He scowled at her and shook his head,

"No," He said sternly. "You can't come!" She growled and pushed through the half-closed door anyway and Remus sighed, he didn't have time to argue.

He rushed through the corridors and swiftly ducked in the room where the meeting was to be held moments before the door closed, Kira following him like a shadow all the way. Snape shot Remus a disapproving glare, glancing down at the wolf beside him.

"Now really Lupin, can't you even _pretend_ you have that dog of yours under control?" Kira turned to Snape and snarled disdainfully. Remus frowned, opening the large wooden door and pointing,

"Out." He ordered.

Kira turned away from him and walked towards one of the large windows, jumping up on its sill, and disregarding him completely. Inside Moony bristled, indignantly at her. Remus opened his mouth to reprimand her but before he could get a word in Kira's demeanor changed, her ears swiveled to attention and the fur around her neck stood on end. She glanced quickly out the window before turning to the group and barking roughly.

"If you're having trouble getting her under control," Snape mocked cooly. "you could always try a muzzle and a chock collar, or do you think _Moony _would enjoy that too much?" Remus growled under his breath but no one heard it over Kira's own growls.

She was crouched now, hackles raised and ears down, a continuous stream of growls falling from between her raised lips before she burst into a chain of low rough barking, all the while staring out of the window. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and approached the window, he smiled as he saw Hagrid walking into the Forbidden Forest with a group of 5th years.

"No need to get all worked up," He reassured her, patting her head somewhat patronizingly. "Hagrid has been in the forest many times before, they are all perfectly safe. I believe he is taking them to see the unicorns." But Kira's barking did not seize, if anything they increased, and when Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her she turned and snapped at him, her white fangs mere centimeters from his palm. The old man looked slightly taken-aback but he turned again trying to see whatever it was that she clearly though was such threat but to no avail.

The she-wolf became restless and threw herself against the window, forcing it to swing open and leapt out onto the roof. The room's occupants rushed to the window and Remus yelled for her to come back but she would not be stopped. She let out and ear shattering howl before scrambling down the building, leaping gracefully from window ledge to window ledge, sliding down the shear walls at a controlled run, and leaping the final 20 feet onto the ground below. The moment her paws hit the ground she was off again, running full tilt towards Hagrid and his students as they prepared to enter the Forbidden Forest.

A deep rumble, what could best be described as a mix between a bark and a growl, could be heard as Kira rushed past them. She hurtled over a fifth year boy and was met mid-jump by a large grayish-purple creature. They collided with a resounding _crack_, as if lightning had just struck over-head. Kira twisted mid-air landing on her back paws and sliding backwards along the ground, leaving deep gauges in the earth where her claws been, her front paws came back to the earth with a loud _thud. _Every hair on her body bristled as she stared down her opponent with gleaming fangs.

Hagrid moved quickly, ushering the students away from the danger as he shot worried glances over his shoulder. The teachers where almost to the castle doors by now but they would not make it in time.

Kira rushed forward and the creature moved to meet her. She buried her fangs deep in the creature's hip, it responded with its sharp horns lashing out but missing by inches. She growled and tossed herself away from the beast only to spring back seconds later in order to land a second attack on the large hump on top of its shoulders. The brute thrashed, trying desperately to throw her but she refused to relinquish her grip. The thing was slowing, becoming unsteady, just about to give in, when something caught Kira's eye. She saw something glint in the sunlight, the reflection of one of the teacher's badges as they drew ever-nearer. They couldn't be more than a few yards away, but her momentary distraction was all it needed. It bucked, crushing her body against a large oak and turning swiftly and driving one of its horns into her with such force that he became stuck on the tree behind her. Just as the teachers arrived there was a cry of anguish and then... darkness.

* * *

"She's coming around." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, hanging in the air as if waiting for an owner. The girl winced and tried to turn away from the light as her vision returned. As she became aware of her surroundings realized several things: One- She was no longer a wolf. Two- That voice belonged to Remus Lupin. and Three- While her injuries had healed, she was still very sore.

"Kira?" Remus asked her uncertainly. The girl looked at him and offered up a lopsided grin,

"Actually, the name is Kya."

* * *

**A/N:**I would like to take this opportunity to reiterate that it would be of great benefit to you to go and check out my profile to see a full character description of Kya. It includes everything from her birthday to photos and her dimensions as a wolf and would undoubtedly aid your comprehension of the story. Thank you to my readers, and remember writers (and their betas) love reviews! ~KiraWolf


	3. Chapter 3: Search and Destroy

**Chapter 3: Search and Destroy**

**AN: **Disclaimer. Thank you to those who sent in reviews (and to those of you who will eventually) I appreciate every one of them! Questions will be answered at the bottom if you do not have an account to PM them to.

Kya looked up at the people surrounding her bed wearily, she didn't feel like giving them her autobiography at the moment but it seemed as though she didn't have much of a choice. She sighed,

"I guess we should start with the basics?" It was a rhetorical question but she received nods of confirmation anyway.

"My name is Kya Fringe. I'm 18 and an American," She began, her eyes clouding over as she recited her past...

_ Lightning crashed down from above and the earth shook with the force of the booming thunder. A girl of about 17 stood on top of a large hill with her arms outstretched as if to embrace the storm as sheets of rain pelted down on her. The wind ripped through the valley beneath her so violently a that even the pine trees, who normally only yielded to hurricanes, were forced to bend compliantly with it's will or risked being ripped out by their roots._

_ "Kya!" She heard the call but ignored it, closing her eyes blissfully as the storm continued to abuse her._

_ "Kya!" The voice spat venomously as a hand grasped her shoulder and turned her sharply to face its owner._

_ "What are you doing?" The man snarled shaking her shoulder roughly. The girl opened her eyes slowly, meeting the man's harsh glare with an unperturbed, almost stoic, look of her own._

_ "Listening." She said, glancing over her shoulder at the raging storm that continued to torment the valley below._

_ "Stupid girl!" The man snapped and struck her across the face savagely, making her head turn to the side with the impact. The imprint of his hand burned angrily on her cheek and her eyes flashed dangerously. She caught his wrist before he had a chance to withdraw it and turned back to look at him._

_ "I would watch how you treat people around here. We are not half as blind as you think we are, and will not bend to tyranny as easily as you would like." She said in an ominously neutral tone, as her grip on his wrist tightened every second, threatening to break it. The man growled and yanked his already bruising wrist out of her grasp._

_ "We shall see," He hissed and grabbed her arm tossing her forward roughly. "Now come on, the ceremony has begun and you're late."_

_ Kya walked down the path that lead to the council circle with a the formidable air that always surrounded a beta, the man who had gone to retrieve her following in her wake._

_ "Ah Kya! There you are!" A man said, he was tall and athletic but gave off the impression of serene wisdom. He had tawny ears and a tail to match and he stood up to greet her._

_ "I'm sorry it took so long Raul," Kya said nodding to the man in acknowledgment and respect. "Tala must have had some trouble finding me." The man nodded and gestured for her to sit down, resuming his own seat between the residing beta and delta. Kya sat, her legs folded beneath her as the alpha, Raul, spoke._

_ "As you all know it has come time for us to swear in those of age who wish to remain with the pack, and see off those that wish to wander the lands in search of a pack their own. Both are noble paths and those that choose to remain will always have a place amongst us should they choose to return, just as those that choose to stay may choose to leave should they ever desire it. This year we have two wolves to be sworn in, one who wishes to stay among us and one who wishes to return." Raul paused and the crowd turned to look at them, nodding approval and whispering reassurances._

_ "Jaden and Kya Fringe will you please step forward?" Kya and Jaden rose and took a step forward, standing like soldiers as the delta rose to inspect them._

_Kya stared forward, her mouth drawn into a stoic line, her shoulders back, chin up, back straight, as he inspected her. He made a sudden move, as if to hit her, and she caught his wrist, her eyes shifting sideways to look at him. The crowd gasped but the delta made no sign of acknowledgement as he moved on to her brother, pulling the same trick. Jaden turned his head away from the false blow and the delta moved forward, whispering into the alpha's ear. Raul nodded and stepped forward,_

_ "Ralph has given his approval, now you must go before Tamaska." The beta rose and stepped forward. He stepped towards Jaden and snarled savagely and Jaden backed down, he tail drooping and his ears folded back, and uttered a whimper. Tamaska then approached Kya, doing the same, her ears went back warningly and the fur on her tail bristled but she did not growl back, she just continued to stare forward. He was after all the acting beta, which meant that until he stepped down she had no right to respond._

_ "I approve." Tamaska said in a low rumbling voice. Raul nodded again and stepped forward._

_ "Very well then, you have received the blessings of both Ralph and Tamaska by acting according to your rank, and you have received mine through my request for your presence here. Kya, please step forward and kneel." Kya did as she was asked and she felt a weight added to her as something was placed on her shoulders but she kept her head down, waiting for the ceremony to continue._

_ "Kya Fringe," The alpha said, his clear voice booming as he addressed, not only her, but the whole pack. "From this day forward you will be known as Fenrir amongst our people, may your strength, skill, and courage bring us many victories. Rise, and claim your spot as beta." Kya's eyes shot up to meet Raul's and he smiled kindly at her and she realized the weight on her shoulders was that of the wolverine pelt cloak that belonged to her father. She stood slowly and was met with ruckus applause from the rest of the pack._

_ Her father, Tamaska, stepped forward and held out his hand, in it lay a silver necklace -similar to a collar- with runes inscribed along the side._

_ "I am not as strong as I once was," He said speaking carefully but without hesitation. "And it has come time for me to step down and allow the next generation a chance to make their mark. You are my daughter, a beta by blood, and it is your birthright that you should take up this mantle. As a beta you are expected to be the strongest, the bravest, and the most loyal. You must insure that everyone knows their place, and that the ranks are upheld. You must lead the pack into battle should war come to our land, and be able and willing to protect the pack with all your strength. You must be wise and generous, always prepared to lead the pack should something happen to the alpha, but fierce and alert, always ready to leap into action in the event of an emergency. In short you must be everything the alpha and delta are, without becoming them. Do you understand your responsibilities?"_

_ "Yes father." Tamaska smiled proudly at his daughter and opened his hand._

_ "Then take your emblem and accept your rank." He said. Kya reached forward and took the collar from his hand and fastened it around her neck as the crowd once again flew into hysterics. She turned slowly to face Raul and he smiled at her,_

_ "You may take your place at the head of council Fenrir, your armor will be presented to you when the moon is full again." She nodded to him and moved to sit in spot of the beta, while her father took up the seat next to it._

_ Jaden was next, kneeling before the alpha he was reminded of the name he had already been given, Tala, and it was wished that he bring prosperity to the pack through many good hunts. He too was given an emblem but by his mother Kadzait, a huntress, as it was her rank that he inherited. As he moved to take his seat he shot Kya sinister look that bore all his hatred and jealous and Kya looked coolly back at him._

_ When the full moon rose a second ceremony was held. Kya was presented with her armor, a light weight and magically enhanced silver compound meant to ward off the most fearsome attack without infringing on the wearers speed or agility, specifically made for her. While her brother was presented with his bow and dagger, also made for his use alone. And they were sent off into the woods alone to perform their rank quests._

_ After a month had passed Kya and Tala returned to the village. Kya returned from the northern gate wearing a bear skin cloak that she had made herself from a monstrous bear she had fought only a mile or so from the village that was nearly twice as large as a normal grizzly. While Tala returned from the south gate baring many smaller pelts of creatures he had killed while honing his skills as a hunter. The village crowded around them, begging for stories of their adventures, and they complied cheerily, enjoying the sense of accomplishment that can only come with having survived a month alone in a foreign territory without anything you hadn't earned or made._

_ More months past and Kya fell comfortably into her roll as beta. Ever vigilant, she patrolled the packs land with keen ears and observant eyes, making sure that everyone acted as their rank implied and treated one another with respect. Everything seemed to be at peace when _he _struck._

_ Her brother, Tala, who had left to pack only to return 2 years later had turned upon them as she knew he would eventually do. What she hadn't expected was for him to bring followers._

_ It was a clear night under an almost blinding half moon when an alert was sounded, Kya was up in seconds and running towards the sound fully dressed in her war-armor. What she met was a terrible sight, dozens of wolves, at least 60 of them if not more charged towards the village. Kya and her men fought hard, defending the village with every ounce of strength they possessed, but to no avail, they were overpowered by shear mass. And at the rear of these demons Tala stood, sporting in an alpha's emblem. She rushed to meet the traitor but was forced back by 5 wolves, all baring the mark of a beta, and while she successfully crippled two of them their unfair tactic of attacking at once eventually subdued her. It was then, when most of her warriors lay injured, crippled, or dying that Raul called for peace, and relinquished his rank. After that all wolves of rank were banished, -Kya, Raul, Tamaska, Ralph- each forced to leave through a different gate and escorted away from the village to ensure their separation._

_ And so having no home or pack she wandered, aimlessly exploring the world around her, fighting for money in rings -whether as a human or as a wolf-, and desperately hoping to regain her purpose. It was that desire which lead her to be hired on by a ship's captain, who had seen her fall a man at least 3 times her size the previous night in a cage match, as the ships guardian in the event they ran into trouble. When they arrived on the shores of Scotland however she elected not to watch over the ship on its return journey to America, but instead to see what she could find in the way of a pack in this new land after recalling something her father had once told her. That while Europe did not posses Hemming -what she and her pack were- it did posses a strange human-wolf hybrid called a 'werewolf' as well as humans who could learn to change into animals at will and her curiosity drove her to seek out such creatures._

_ It was while wandering through the forests and towns of Scotland that she noticed an odd rift, almost as if two separate worlds occupied the same space -a world almost completely comprised of magic, and a world where magic did not exist beyond the realm of tricks- there was no middle ground between the two, it was simply with, or without. She was curious about both but felt herself drawn to the familiar comfort of the magical world, she could not show herself for what she truly was in the presence the non-magical world and though people gawked and stared at first in the magical realm most thought her tail and ears to be the work of some careful transfiguration spell meant as a prank, or perhaps the work of an angry child and so brushed it aside without a second thought._

_ Soon however she began to yearn for the forests again and so ventured into the first one she had found. She found the forests of the magical realm to be different than those she grew up in, not only were many different kinds of trees but the creatures there were strange as well. She found that in order to protect herself she had to remain as a wolf while in those forests and one night while wondering she had come across a particularly nasty 3 headed dog who, upon seeing her, the beast made a rush at her and while under normal circumstances she might have been able to fend it off, she found that having traveled all night with little to eat and having left her armor in a hollowed out tree while she searched for water, she did not posses the strength necessary to defeat it and so eventually, after receiving many wounds, managed to get away only to stumble through the gates of Hogwarts an hour later and into the care of its occupants._

Kya sighed and looked at the people around her who stared open mouthed. She gave them a crooked smile and tilted her head, waiting for someone to say something.

"So," Remus asked looking slightly confused. "You're a _Hemming_?" Kya nodded,

"Mhmm." She confirmed. Remus scowled,

"And um, what exactly is a Hemming?" He asked.

"A Hemming is a shape-shifter of sorts. I'm kind of like an animagius," She asked looking to Dumbledore for confirmation that the word she had used was correct and when he nodded she continued. "Except that I'm not limited strictly to the animal form alone. I can present myself as half-human and half-wolf. Or I can choose certain features of the wolf I'd like to posses as a human, such as a tail and ears, as long as it doesn't interfere too much with my normal anatomy." The room was silent as everyone took this in, not quite sure what to say.

"Will you be staying with us?" Dumbledore asked and Kya nodded happily.

"If you will have me." She replied. Dumbledore thought for a moment and his eyes lit up,

"How would you like to be taken on as a student?" He asked. Kya grinned excitedly, her eyes turning a deep cherry red.

"Could I?" She asked.

"As long as you have some magical ability, and are part human, you should be able to work a wand. And if you can use a wand, you can be a student." He said smiling brightly at her. Kya smiled broadly at them, happy to have a home and purpose again, or at the very least, a path to follow.

"When do I start?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY HELL THAT WAS A LONG ASS STORY! *sigh* Okay guys so here is how this is going to work, pay attention so you can know what to disregard later. I'm going to have 4 sections at the bottom of each chapter (though all of them will not always be present.) The first is obviously the Author's Note (**A/N**) the second will be the Beta Note (they do have voices to you know and I'm sure they would sometimes like to speak with the readers) (**B/N**) Next will be the Answers for the Questions I received in the last chapter's review (**Q/A**) and finally any Addition Information that needs to be noted in way of explanation for the chapter (**A/I**). So here we go...

* * *

**B/N:** *looks around with shifty eyes, before stepping out, coughing a bit* Well, yes. I have to say that Kira is one of my favorite people to beta for (I will admit, everyone is my favorite) and I look forward to reading the next chapter eagerly. I love having the honor of reading the chapter first! *rubs hands together and then slinks back into the shadows of the world of betaing*

* * *

**Q/A: TheFluffyAvenger - **Thank you for the praise I appreciate it. As for the creature it was a Graphorn. If you wish to get a full description of one check out 'The Harry Potter Lexicon' webpage or 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' if you have a copy of it.

* * *

**A/I: **I'm sure that some of you noticed that some of the names I used this chapter were a bit odd, well here is the reason. Each of those names had some relationship to wolves, whether it be the names meaning or stories related to the name. If you're curious about it here are the names and their breakdown:

[Raul= Wise Wolf, in Italian] [Tala= Stalking Wolf, Native American, specifically Sioux] [Ralph= Wolf Council in English] [Tamaska= A Mighty Wolf, Native American] [Kadzait= Wandering Wolf, unknown origin] [Fenrir= A wolf in Norse Mythology. Said to have been of monstrous size and strength and the only one with the power to challenge the gods]

One last thing, I'm sure some of you are going to want to argue with me about how I portrayed the rolls of the Alpha, Beta, and Delta. Well I was using the most recent, and most accurate, description of what each of their jobs are. For the sake of simplicity I will give you a break-down of what they are now thought to do, their new names, and how they stand in the ranks.

**[The Alpha] **The alphas are the most important members because they are the decision makers and without them the pack is leaderless. So their survival is paramount. If food is scarce, they will eat first and they may be the only ones who do eat. The alphas have the strongest sense of self-preservation. They never put themselves in jeopardy. It is important that they are shown the respect they deserve as the boss, but they are never the biggest threat, choosing to reprimand by voice or posture, and bring in another pack member to punish when it is necessary. The term 'Alpha' has been replaced and these wolves are now called the 'Decision Makers.'

**[The Beta] **What is now refereed to as the enforcer, is the disciplinarian, the bouncer, and the bodyguard. his role is to protect the pack and to make sure that pack members keep pack rules and don't take food that doesn't belong to them or behave above their rank. And if the threat is from the outside, they will deal with it, fearlessly. The Beta also disciplines the pack based on feedback from the Alpha and Delta. If it reaches a stage where the discipline doesn't work and the wolf starts to lose his authority and can no longer be of use to the pack in any capacity, the beta will banish the wolf in question. In a pack this job is one of the most important.

**[The Delta] **Also known as the tester, and they maintain quality control. The Delta's job is to keep all the others on their mettle; he makes sure that they can do the jobs they say they can and if they don't come up to expectations, the enforcer deals out disciplines. However that cannot be done unless the delta is there continually try and test its pack mates' abilities.


	4. Chapter 4: From Out of Nowhere

**Chapter 4: From Out Of Nowhere**

**A/N: **Usual admittance of virtual poverty when it comes to possessing JK Rowling's things. Review if you have a soul! Hell, if you don't have a soul review anyways and I'll see what I can do about returning it to you. And remember EVEN PEOPLE WITHOUT ACCOUNTS CAN SEND IN A REVIEW!

The next day Kya was taken to Diagon Alley by Professor Lupin to get her robes, books, wand, and anything else she might need. Dumbledore had offered to loan her some money with which to buy these things but Kya had declined, stating that she could make the money on her own in no time and would rather not be indebted to anyone. Dumbledore accepted this and permitted her to go to London for the weekend, since that was all the time she claimed she would need to make the money necessary to buy what she needed, and told Remus to accompany her since it was he who she seemed most fond of.

"So," Remus said as they walked down the street. "How do you plan on making the money back?" Kya grinned at him and nodded in the direction of a sketchy looking side-street hidden mostly in shadows.

"Fight." She said, and began walking toward the Knockturn Alley. Remus reached out and grabbed her arm and she stopped, turning to look at him curiously.

"Are you kidding? You can't go down there, it's too dangerous!" He said incredulously. Kya raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked,

"Sir, I've killed an enormous grizzly single handedly. I fought that creature, what did you call it? A Graphorn, without fear. I survived an attack from a massive 3 headed dog, and I've sat with a werewolf on the full moon. Do you really think I can't handle myself?" Remus paused, scowling as he considered what she had said.

"Well I suppose so but-" Remus looked around with confusion and saw Kya a few yards away already at the entrance of the alleyway. He sighed wearily to himself and ran to catch up with her, falling in step beside her as she passed the first store.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Will it matter if I have?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not particularly." She said nonchalantly as she passed by a store with signs advertising monster spiders in the window. Remus sighed again,

"I don't understand it, you said that the alpha is the decision maker, I'm your teacher, wouldn't that make me your alpha?" He asked. Kya shook her head and paused,

"No, there is only one alpha. Dumbledore is the alpha of Hogwarts, as was every headmaster before him." She said as she stopped in front of a bar, similar to the Hog's Head in appearance, and went in.

"Okay then what am I?" He asked, slightly put off by the answer but unable to deny its truth.

"You are just as your job suggests, a teacher. You show the students how to act, what they need to know to survive in the real world, and give them an idea of what their strengths and weaknesses are which tells them what kind of jobs they will most likely be doing in the future." She answered looking around the bar.

"Ah here we go." She said stepping up to the bar. The bartender turned and leered at her but she ignored it.

"Excuse me, but I don't suppose you have a fighting ring in this bar would you?" She asked. The man snorted and leaned heavily on the bar.

"Ya, why?" The man asked.

"What time do the fights start?" Kya asked ignoring the man's question.

"The fights start at 8PM, the betting pool starts at 7:30PM. Why ya got a contender?" The man asked glancing at Remus with amusement.

"Something like that." Kya said turning to leave.

"Well ya know wands are permitted!" He called after her, Kya nodded and waved over her shoulder.

"And that all kinds of things compete! Everything from werewolves to trolls! That mutt of yours won't stand a chance!" Kya paused and turned to regard the man with a cool expression.

"Who said he would be the one competing." She replied icily and left, leaving the awestricken man behind her.

* * *

"Kya please reconsider." Remus begged as they sat at the bar, she had just placed herself on the fight roster and placed all the money she had won in previous fights in the magical world -and still had to spend- on herself, which totaled about 10 Galleons. The bartender from earlier looked at her incredulously.

"You? You girl? Your the one thats gonna fight? Listen up girly, the mans right." The man said nodding towards Remus. He leaned forward across the bar and lowered his voice, his face inches from hers. "I'm not suppose' ta discourage competitors, not good for business ya? 'Specially when folks like you want to compete, raises the crowds moral to know they can get some easy money, makes 'em loosen up with their spendings later ta know they won a fight early ya? But look, you step in ta that ring and yer likely not to come back 'live see?" Kya gave the man a sinister grin that reeked of confidence and unspoken secrets.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's misplaced." She said curtly. The man sighed and shook his head, muttering under his breath about arrogance and death wishes. Remus turned to Kya, concern etched in his features.

"Are you sure about this Kya? He seemed pretty avid." Kya nodded and turned to Remus.

"You should place some money on me too professor, you could do with a few new things as well it seems."

"Thanks." Remus said bitterly. Kya shook her head,

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I've seen how people here treat you, I imagine getting work must be hard and no matter what world you live in teachers never get paid as much as they should. A little extra spending money couldn't hurt." She said. Remus frowned and looked down at the bar bitterly.

"Even so I don't have much to spend, I can't afford to throw money away gambling." He said, staring down fixedly at the bar.

"Then I'll place a bet for you. If you win you can keep the winnings and pay me back the original 5 I gave you, if you lose it was my money so it won't matter." She said grinning and calling the bartender over.

"I thought you placed all your money on yourself?" Remus asked as she handed the bartender 5 Galleons.

"I never wager _all _of my money Professor. That's just foolish. I always make sure that I have spare money on me in the event of an emergency. In this case I still had 10 more Galleons, now I have 5 left." She said. Remus looked at her doubtfully and she rolled her eyes at him,

"Professor, think of it this way, if I wasn't any good, would I have this much money to spend?" And leaving him with that she approached the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to The Brute's Bar, where the fights aren't fixed and bloodshed is guaranteed!" To this the announcer was greeted with surmounting cheers so loud that he had to wait until it died down before continuing. "Tonight we have some new contenders in the ring! Representing the Vampire race we have Louis Bogart! A native of France who enjoys prowling the night, seducing innocent girls and draining them of their blood. This feisty fella will stop at nothing to satisfy his hunger! Competitors be warned, one wrong move and you might be on tonight's menu! Give it up for The Bloody Boggart!" There was a round of applause and many wistful sighs and the vampire took a bow tossing winks and hungry looks to the women in the room.

"His opponent tonight will be another new comer! While little is known about this new contender she must either be fierce or foolish -probably both- to step into the ring with the likes of him! Give it up for the self-proclaimed she-wolf! FENRIR!" The man said reading off of the sheet and scowling at the last sentence.

Kya jumped in the room and took a bow and was met with many wolf whistles and howls. She rolled her eyes and turned to face her opponent.

"Okay now here is how this works," The referee said. "The only rule is that you can't bring foreign objects into the ring. That includes but is not limited to wands, knives, clubs, chairs, or bottles! You must remove all jewelry unless you are willing to accept the consequences of wearing it which include a possible means of strangulation, broken and bruised fingers from rings, and broken accessories such as watches. If you are indebted to the bar try to stay alive long enough so that the house winnings pay off your debt, otherwise your next of kin is gonna have to pay it off. And finally, if you kill your opponent it's your responsibility to get rid of the body and your liable for all charges, we won't be witnesses in your case. Any questions?" Kya and Louis shook their heads.

"Right then, FIGHT!" The ref. Yelled and apperated swiftly out of the ring.

The vampire flew at once at Kya, hissing violently and mouth open, ready to sink its fangs into her neck. Kya's stood expressionless and then, when he was only a foot away, she disappeared. She reappeared above him with an almost silent pop, already halfway through an aerial jackknife when her calf landed on his lower back and sent him crashing to the ground before disappearing in another thin puff of smoke.

The moment he rose to his feet she appeared in front of him and landed a roundhouse kick to the neck and followed up with a swift hook to his jaw and sending him sprawling across the ring. She poofed out of sight again and reappeared crouching on the balls of her feet on top of one of the posts that marked the edge of the ring and waited.

The vampire picked himself and turned furiously to face her, slight dazed. She waited patiently but it was obvious he was waiting for her to make the first move. She launched herself forward off of the post at him before vanishing and materializing to his left and grabbing his wrist, performing a sidekick. The vampire stumbled again and but before he could regain his balance Kya's hand was at his throat, her dangerously sharp claws centimeters from his throat and growing ever closer. Louis's eyes rose slowly to meet Kya's growing wide with fear. She gave him a feral grin, her sharp canines glistening dangerously and her black eyes shining.

"Do you give up?" She asked quietly in a low tone, the room had fallen completely silent with shock and everyone heard the question.

"Yes." The vampire whimpered, collapsing as she withdrew her hand and turning slowly to face the ref. The ref stepped back into the ring and took Kya's wrist cautiously and lifted it into the air and announcing her victory hollowly as the crowd stared at her silently.

The rest of the night proceeded more or less along the same lines, some opponents got in hits, others didn't and by the end of the night Kya left the bar with a cut lip, a cracked rib, lots of bruises, and a leather pouch filled with 200 galleons.

"Now see," Kya said as she and Remus made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would be staying for the night. "I told you that I was a safe bet, now you are 45 Galleons richer."

"Ya I guess, but how? Where did you learn to do that? Remus asked still in shock from what he had just witnessed.

"Well it's all part of being a beta. You are taught to fight from a young age, and certain abilities come with it, like that vanishing and reappearing thing, we call it evaporating." She said as the approached the inn.

"Oh." Remus said simply opening the door and holding it for her as she walked in. Kya grinned at him over her shoulder,

"I have many talents Professor Lupin, fighting is just one of them."

* * *

Kya and Remus woke up early the next day to get a head start on the shopping. They were due back at the school by 6PM that night and didn't have much time to waste. Over breakfast Remus noticed Kya's wounds had all healed but when he asked her about it she only shrugged, apparently fast healing was another trait of her people.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me I can only get a cat, an owl, or a toad?" Kya asked crossing her arms stubbornly.

"That's right." Remus said nodding as they looked into the store window.

"But I hate cats! I'm a dog person!" She exclaimed.

"Then get an owl."

"I prefer hawks."

"A toad?"

"I like lizards." Remus sighed, he was sure she was being intentionally difficult.

"Lets just go in and see what we can find?" He suggested opening the door for her. Kya sighed but walked in anyway. The second she stepped foot in the store her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face.

"I didn't think they'd have _that_ kind of cat here!" She said eagerly taking a step towards a large Spanish lynx in the far back corner.

"We don't. He was brought here a month ago from a man who had bought one on the black market as a kitten, not realizing how difficult they are to control." The store clerk said as he greeted Kya and Remus.

"I'll take him." Kya said eagerly.

"He's not for sale," The man said. "He's not even domesticated." Kya folded her arms stubbornly and shook her head.

"I don't care, I'll take him. I'll pay 50 Galleons for him." Kya said, her eyes never once leaving the lynx. The lynx jumped down and approached her. Kya crouched down and the cat placed its large paw in her outstretched hand. The store clerk looked nervously between the cat and Kya and sighed, he'd been trying to get rid of it for a month and if she really wanted it that badly who was he to say no.

"Fine. Just, if it doesn't work out let it go in a forest or something. _Don't _bring it back here!" He begged. Kya grinned and stroked the lynx,

"I think I'll call him Alo." She said cheerfully, rubbing behind the cat's ears. Remus and the store clerk exchanged a look.

"Alo?" Remus asked. Kya nodded and picked up the cat.

"That's right, it's a Native American name, in Hopi it means 'spiritual guide', the lynx is one of mine." She said as she pulled 50 Galleons out of her pocket and handed them to the man before leaving.

"Where to next?" She asked as they exited the store.

"Olivanders, to get a wand." Remus replied said.

Kya and Remus stepped into the shop and an old man appeared from around a corner and smiled brightly.

"Ah Remus Lupin," He said as he approached them. "I remember you, Oak, 14 inches, with a phoenix feather core, very sturdy. Very good wand, especially for Defense Against the Dark Arts. What can I do for you?" Remus smiled and pushed Kya forward gently.

"I'm helping a student of mine get her school supplies. She needs a wand." He said. Olivander turned towards the girl as if he hadn't noticed her before and gave her a hard look, sizing her up. Kya offered him a small smiled and the man smiled brightly back and snapped is fingers. A tape measure flew over and began taking Kya's measurements as the man scurried behind a desk.

"Try this." He said thrusting a wand into Kya's hand and swatting away the tape measure. "Cedar, 11 inches, dragon heartstring, flexible." Kya looked down at the wand in her hand curiously and made a flicking motion. Apparently she flicked to hard though because the wand flew out of her hand and hit her on the head on its return fall. She scowled darkly at it but Mr. Olivander moved quickly picking up the wand and rushing over to another box. After several different wands were tried Mr. Olivander asked them to wait a moment and moved towards a storage room in the back. He returned with a long black box and offered her the wand inside very gently.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere with conventional woods and cores but luckily I have quite a few wands in the back that use some more unique substances. Now try this one. It's made of Sequoya, 12 inches, with a hippogriff feather and chimera scale core, rather inflexible. Please be careful, this is a very powerful and rare wand." Mr. Olivander said as she took the wand out of the box. Kya looked at it; the wand was a pretty shade of dark brown and seemed unlikely to break. She gave the wand a wave and silver sparks flew from its tip, she looked at the wand appreciatively and up at the wandmaker, hoping he would approve. It seemed that he did because he nodded and moved behind the register and told her the price.

* * *

By the end of the day Kya's 200 Galleon winnings had dwindled down to a mere 20 and Remus's winnings down to 10 after purchasing new robes and several books.

"How much time to we have left?" She asked looking down at her watch out of habit even though she hadn't bothered to change the time from Easter Standard yet.

"Its 5 o'clock." He said glancing over at a magical clock shop.

"Oh." Kya said looking disappointed, it was obvious she wanted to stay and look around. Remus sighed.

"How about this, when we get back and we can have tea in my office okay?" He offered, Kya's mood brighten immediately.

"Sweet!" She said happily, Remus gave her a confused look.

"Um, that would be great. Thank you." She corrected shooting him a dazzling smile. He smiled back and took her hand.

"We're going to have to apperate." He said when Kya glanced at their hands and back up at him nervously.

"Oh." She said sheepishly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ready?" He asked, Kya nodded mutely and picked up Alo off the ground, caring him in her free arm. Remus double checked to make sure they had everything then a loud _'pop' _could be heard as they vanished from site.

When they landed outside the gates of Hogwarts it was not quite as they had begun their journey. Kya was clinging desperately to Remus's robes staring at him like a drown cat while Alo was wrapped doggedly around his leg. (Some pun intended)

"Never," Kya whispered hoarsely, "Do that again." Remus grinned and started to laugh. He couldn't help but find it amusing that a woman who could fight for money in a sketchy bar and travel half-way around the world of her own accord could be so easily shaken by something like apperation.

"Of course not love." He said and led her gently through the gates and along the path, not even noticing the endearment he had uttered. Kya did however and she couldn't help but smile as they made their way up to the castle.

_ 'Hmm," _She thought to herself as she caught the distinct scent of steak off in the distance. _"I think I could get used to this place."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hello loves and lads, so I realize I've kept you waiting a few days. I had a wedding to attend, babysitting to do, a brunch to attend, and then geek squad people had to come and remove a virus from our modem AND heating and air conditioning people had to come and fix something! Anyhow GREAT NEWS! We can finally get moving with the real story now :D Kya's background has been explained, her fighting abilities as both a human and wolf proven, she has everything she needs to get started at Hogwarts, and the groundwork has been laid from which to start Remus and Kya's relationship! Now all that needs to happen is for her to be sorted and then figure out what I'm going to do about her living arrangements and her studies (since she's a tad too big to be a first year.) *sigh* Now for the bad news … I have a 12-gauge shotgun in my RPG closet and 1 review … you do the math.

* * *

**B/N: ***glances up* Kira, stop threatening your reviewers. I'm tempted to take that last line out, but it made me smile. *slips back into world of betaing*

* * *

**A/N: ***grins sheepishly and hides shotgun behind back* Aw I wasn't gonna do nothin' ;) To my reviewers anyhow *snickers* its the other people that have to worry :P

* * *

**I/A:** First - To give you all an idea of Wizarding Currency compared to our own: 1 Galleon = 5 UK Pounds = 7.18 Euros = 10.07 US Dollars. (They have a converter on The Harry Potter Lexicon Site if you're curious)

Second - All of the moves I mentioned in Kya's fight scene were real moves used in a number of different fighting styles. All these moves can be found on youtube if you want to see what they look like. Her fighting style and method of vanishing and reappearing where inspired by Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler) as portrayed in the X-Men movie X2: X-men United. One last time check out my profile for a full report of Kya's skills, abilities, pictures, description, and most other information.

Third – I used the website Wizarding Realm as a reference for wand cores, woods, length, and flexibility. It gives a full description of all available options as well as its commonality. I also had to make up a wand for Remus since no information is given about it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Autumn Effect

**Chapter 5: The Autumn Effect**

**A/N: **I can't think of anything witty so I'll just be blunt- I don't own what's not mine.

Kya sat in Dumbledores office with Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin. She had just been sorted into Gryffindor and Professor Dumbledore was in the process of getting together a schedule for her.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this but the school year at Hogwarts is divided into 3 terms. The first in Autumn ending with Winter Break, the second in spring ending with Easter Holiday, and the last in Summer ending with Summer Vacation. Because of your age we can't let you take classes the conventional way however I think I may have come up with a solution. Each term for the next 2 years you will be studying one of 6 subjects. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and 2 classes of your choice. During each term you will spend the entire day in said class with grades ranging from 1st to 6th. At the end of the day, you will have the option of staying behind for an hour long tutoring session with whichever professor teaches the subject you are currently taking. On Fridays you will have a normal school day incorporating all classes at the grade level you are currently at. Starting at first and ending with sixth. During your Winter, Easter, and Summer breaks I will place you with associates of mine to study under until school starts back again. My hope is that by the end of 2 years you will have mastered the 6 subjects and be ready to take your O.W.L.s, if you pass them then you will be free to take your 7th and final year at Hogwarts as a normal student with a normal schedule and classes and take your N.E.W.T.s." Dumbledore paused and looked at Kya.

"Do you think you could do that?" Kya nodded slowly but her brows were furrowed in concentration.

"That sounds fine, but if I only take one class a term, won't that mean I'd forget things from the first term?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her,

"I thought of that, that's why I scheduled Fridays the way I did."

"Oh, well, what about these 2 classes I get to choose, what are my options?"

"Well our extra-curricular classes include Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Herbology, Flying, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"Hmm," Kya said considering it for a moment. "I'd like to take Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy if that's alright?" Dumbledore smiled at her cheerfully, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"That's quite alright Miss Fringe, however I do feel that I should warn you. Astronomy classes take place at night. It could be difficult to manage if you have to put up with it for a whole term." Kya grinned and shook her head,

"That's okay Professor, I love the night and I love learning about it. I can deal with an odd sleep schedule if it means staring at the stars for a few hours." Dumbledore beamed at her and stood up,

"Yes well then Miss Fringe I suppose we should see about your living arrangements. I've debated over whether or not it would be best to place you in the dorm with all the other Gryffindors or give you your own room and I eventually came to a compromise. Your room will be in Gryffindor Tower however you will have the room to yourself." Kya gave him and appreciative smile and uttered some thanks which Dumbledore quickly brushed off as being 'no trouble at all' though Kya was quite certain it was in fact quite a bit of trouble.

Soon after, Professor McGonagall showed Kya to her room and told her the password to Gryffindor Tower. Kya looked around the room and took it all in. It was a fairly large room with beautiful grey stone walls and 2 large windows on either side of a four poster bed and the two bedside tables adjacent to it. There was another large window facing West and a desk and chair directly under it. Across the room against the Eastern wall was a large wardrobe and two tapestries on either side bearing the Gryffindor lion in red and gold.

As Kya stepped farther into the room she noticed that the portrait that she had just come through was actually a bookshelf on this side, as a matter of fact the whole wall was lined with bookcases, some filled some not, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she would end up walking into them at some point while trying to leave the room, and failing to remember which bookcase was the exit. Professor McGonagall looked down at Kya and offered as much of a smile as she could muster.

"Right well, this is where you will be staying. The portrait that we came through can be password activated if you wish, all you have to do is pull out this red book," She said taking a red leather bound book off of the bookcase and showing it Kya. "Open it, and write the new password in it. You will know it's the right book because it will be blank at first, and as you add passwords it will obviously become filled with them. Once you graduate or move to a different room the book will be automatically wipe itself clean." Kya thanked her and Professor McGonagall gave her a nod before exiting the room.

Kya sat down on the bed and then sprang up at once making to follow McGonagall, she wanted to ask how she came in through a portrait but left through a bookcase but she figured the professor would be long gone by then so she sat back down.

A moment later the bookcase shifted again to reveal Professor Lupin with her things in tow. She got up and helped him move the heavy chest to the foot of the bed. Alo walked into the room behind him and jumped up on the bed, glancing at Kya and Remus indifferently. Kya reached over to the cat, stretching out her hand in a request and he permitted her to pet him before stretching and curling up on a large pillow at the head of the bed.

"So have you gotten your schedule yet?" Remus asked sitting on the bed uncomfortably.

"No not yet, Professor McGonagall said I'd get it tomorrow at breakfast. Hey could you do me a favor?" She asked opening the trunk and taking out some of the things.

"Sure what?"

"Well I was hoping you could suggest a place in the castle where I could train away from everyone else. I mean aside from the obvious danger of having spectators it would distract me. I'd do it here but there really isn't much room for that sort of thing." Remus gave her an odd look and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"What do you mean a place to train?" He asked.

"You know, fight." She said putting her robes in the wardrobe. "I need to stay at the top of my game after all."

"Oh, well you could always try the Room of Requirement." He said scratching behind Alo's ears absentminded.

"The Room of Requirement?" Kya repeated turning to look at him.

"I'll show you after dinner." Remus said pulling his hand away as Alo took a swipe at it.

Kya snickered and turned her attention back to her task. Once she had put everything in its place she moved to sit beside Remus.

"So." She said looking out of the window absentmindedly. Remus sighed and looked out of the window as well.

"Mhmm." He said. They weren't really sure how much time passed as they sat staring out of the window lost in their own thoughts, but it must have been at least an hour before the bell rang announcing dinner.

"I, um," Remus said, clearly flustered. It wasn't like him to zone out and lose track of time like that. Kya shook her head.

"Nah, its fine." She said, equally unsure of what had just happened.

They made their way down to the great hall sluggishly, still caught between the world they had just been in and the real world. It was Remus who came to his senses first and opened the doors for her bowing and tossing her a wink as she passed. A soft blush spread over Kya's cheeks as she walked by and Remus smirked. He wasn't sure why he'd done it, but some part of him liked to reaction he got.

"Before we get started," Dumbledore said standing up from his seat and facing the Great Hall. "I would like to welcome our newest student, Kya Fringe. She is an exchange student from America and I beg you all treat her well. I beg rather than ask because she is quite a formidable opponent and will undoubtedly win any fight you try to pick with her. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting had so please make her feel welcome. Now then, let's eat."

* * *

After an amazing feast of lamb, potatoes, vegetables, and any number of wonderful deserts Remus lead Kya through a virtual maze of moving staircases and corridors as he took her to the Room of the Requirement. When he stopped suddenly and turned on his heel, only to do the same thing a few paces later Kya raised her eyebrow.

"Did you forget how to get there?" She asked with an amused glint in her eyes. He shook his head and waved his hand, closing his eyes in concentration. It took another pass before the door appeared and Remus grinned at her and showed her in.

"You have to pass the door 3 times and concentrate on what you need at that moment. You can get virtually anything from this room and as long as you're alone or the people you're with want the same thing the room will adapt to your desire." He explained, in front of them was a large grassy plain and above them a beautiful night sky shone brightly from the light of thousands of stars, unimpeded by the new moon's nonexistent glow.

"What did you ask for?" She asked breathlessly. Remus shook his head uncertainly,

"I just asked for it to appear so I could show you." Kya gave him a shaky smile biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, concern clearly etched on his features. She shook her head and a few tears escaped.

"It's nothing really," She said with an airy laugh. "I just, I haven't seen a place like this since ..." She let the sentence hang there and Remus didn't push her to explain. He put a comforting arm cautiously around her shoulder, not wanting to overstep the boundary but feeling he should do something. She smiled at him and shook her head again, laughing at herself.

"It's stupid I know but," She paused and looked up at the spot where the moon should be, her gaze almost mourning its absence. She moved forward, lying down on the dark grass and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly look up at Remus. "I just don't feel whole."

Remus gave her a sad smile and set next to her on the grass, he understood better than most how she felt. He also knew that saying so wouldn't do any good, she already knew.

They fell back into silence, staring up at the absentee moon and loosing track of time as they had earlier that day staring out of the window. A whisper of understanding passed between them but it was nothing so tangible as to be put into words. Time passed and eventually Kya returned to the world around her, that cognizance seemed to spread to Remus too and he looked down at his watch. It was past curfew but nobody would notice, as long as she was with a teacher.

* * *

The next day Kya was handed her schedule, it read:

_Autumn Term 1__st__ Trimester_

_Monday:_

_9:00AM – Care of Magical Creatures year 1 (Ravenclaw and Slytherin)_

_11:00AM – Care of Magical Creatures year 3 (Slytherin and Gryffindor)_

_1:00PM – Lunch_

_2:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 1 (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)_

_Tuesday:_

_11:00AM – Care of Magical Creatures year 3 (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff)_

_12:00PM – Lunch_

_1:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 5 (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)_

_3:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 5 (Slytherin and Hufflepuff)_

_Wednesday:_

_10:00AM – Care of Magical Creatures year 2 (Slytherin and Gryffindor)_

_12:00PM – Lunch_

_1:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 2 (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff)_

_4:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 6 (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)_

_Thursday:_

_10:00AM - Care of Magical Creatures year 4 (Slytherin and Hufflepuff)_

_1:00PM – Lunch_

_2:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 6 (Slytherin and Ravenclaw)_

_4:00PM – Care of Magical Creatures year 4 (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)_

_Friday:_

_9:00AM – Transfiguration year 1 (Slytherin and Gryffindor)_

_11:00AM – Defense Against the Dark Arts year 2 (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)_

_12:00PM – Lunch_

_1:00PM – Potions year 1 (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)_

_3:00PM – Charms year 3 (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)_

_1:00AM – Astronomy (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)_

Kya sighed as she looked at the schedule, she had really been hoping Defense Against the Dark Arts would be her subject for her first term but apparently not. She shrugged and got up, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. And set off towards Hagrid's hut. She had actually really been looking forward to this class and so found it rather irksome that it had been the one elected for her to take first when less than half the term was left.

"Ah Kya, there ya are. I was wonderin' when ya'd get 'ere. 'ello and who is this?" Hagrid asked bending over to pet the cat at Kya's heels.

"This is Alo Hagrid, he's a Spanish Lynx." She said smiling as the feline grudgingly permitted Hagrid to stroke him.

"Where'd ya get 'im?" Hagrid asked and chuckled as Alo clubbed Fang in the side of the head with his massive paw for sniffing too much, sending the large dog staggering backwards. Kya snickered and bent down, scratching the cat between its ears. The cat rubbed against Kya and arched its back, wanting more attention. The boarhound shook himself off barked in Alo's face and Alo struck him again, still not using his claws but jarring the dog none the less.

"I got him at a pet shop on Diagon Alley," Kya answered standing back up. "Paid 50 Galleons for him but it was worth it."

"Why'd ya choose the name Alo?" Hagrid asked as they walked towards the spot where the class was supposed to be held, their furry companions following faithfully behind them.

"Well..." Kya began.

* * *

"How did your first day go?" Remus asked as the last class of the day cleared out. Kya had decided that during her free periods (which she had many of so that when she had classes that involved spells she had ample time to practice) she would go and see what the first years where doing in the hopes of learning a few things that might help her later on. That decision had lead her to Remus's room to observe (and upon his insistence participate in) the Gryffindor and Slytherin first year's class as they practiced the _expelliarmus_ and _finite incantatum _spells to disarm your opponent and stop an incantation. Remus had been both please and impressed by the speed with which she grasped the spells and surprised by the strength with which she cast it, at one point causing a young blond Gryffindor boy's wand to fly out of his hand so violently that it went through the breastplate of the suit of armor standing in the corner.

"It was very interesting. Hagrid went for the wow-effect with his first and third year classes. He showed them that 3-headed dog he calls Fluffy. You know, the one that thrashed me so badly in the woods before I got here. _Fluffy _was just about as happy to see me as I was to see him though, apparently I had managed to land a few more blows than I thought I had because he had a tear in his left ear that Hagrid claims showed up right around the time I did." Remus chuckled at her satisfaction at knowing that even though she had been beaten her opponent hadn't come away unscathed either.

"What about you?" She asked turning to Remus, he shrugged and leaned against his desk.

"For the most part it was what you just witnessed. The students at this school have had a pretty patchwork education when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts since they haven't had the same teacher for more than a year for more than a decade."

"But I thought you said you taught here before?" Kya asked confusedly. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I have, twice actually. Up until last year the curse on the position remained steadfast, but when Voldemort was killed the curse lifted." Remus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kya's confusion only grew however.

"Whose Voldemort?" She asked tilting her head to the side. For a moment Remus thought someone had cast an immobilizing spell on him because he couldn't move, he could hardly even breath … was she for real?

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. She nodded mutely and waited for him to explain.

"Voldemort was one of the darkest wizards who ever lived. He nearly took over the world. How do you not know this?" He asked shaking his head.

"Well I didn't grow up in your world," She said defensively scowling slightly. "I grew up in America, in a small village in the woods that teetered between the magical realm and the muggle realm. How would I have known?" Remus paused for a moment and thought, she had a good point, but someone would have to teacher her about it before she graduated. Remus sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"Okay well how about I teach it to you?" He offered, Kya's eyes lit up and she nodded vehemently.

"Why don't you come by my office around 7 o'clock on," He paused checking his schedule and frowned he had no free spots to spare on a regular basis during the week. " Saturdays and Sundays and I'll do my best to enlighten you on the subject." Kya nodded in agreement and thanked him before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Kya," He called as she opened the door. She turned back to him and he shot her one of his most charming smiles. "You did wonderfully in class today, a true natural. You'll be a graduate in no time." Kya smiled back and him, blushing lightly, and uttered a small thank you before leaving. Remus sat down in his chair and closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair with a satisfied grin on his face. He liked that even the smallest compliment from him made her blush, it was very cute.

* * *

**A/N: **Three cheers for fluff-n-stuff. So I thought I'd make this a light hearted chapter after all the fight scenes and depression of the past few chapters. Clearly nothing a little bit of fluff and light humor couldn't solve. Review and I'll give you a cookie :D *nods* mhmm yes I will!

* * *

**B/N: **She means a virtual cookie. Sadly, unless you have the magical ability to remove a cyber cookie from cyberspace into realspace, you can't actually eat it. *sighs* Though, I figure you will know that.

* * *

**Q/A: **LoonyLoopyLupinLover - . Damn that's a lot of alliteration ;) Love the reference though. Thank you for the review and praise! Good point about the genre! I'll think about adjusting it to fit better ^^ Might just get me more viewers ;)


End file.
